Twelve Days of Christmas
by Siamese Kitty
Summary: On the 12 Days of Christmas, LawlClan gave to me, prompts in which to write my own christmas story. Come join Cloudkit and Askit as they celebrate their own little Christmas.
1. Day One

**Twelve days of Christmas**

**DAY ONE**

For the LawlClan's Twelve days of Christmas LawlEvent.

This is actually the prompt for Day Two which is: _an unwanted litter of kittens beneath a pine tree._

Thank you to my beta, Hannah aka Ruining Hopes and Dreams.

Yupyup. So let's get to it. :D

* * *

Nightfur and Blackstorm had always been warriors at heart. Together, they had powered through their apprenticeships, never stopping for a moment. The two of them were inseparable. Even when Blackstorm was promoted as deputy of CinderClan, Nightfur had always been by his side. So it should have come as no surprise that-

"I'm expecting a litter?!" Nightfur's exclamation echoed through the clan.

_"A litter?"_

_"A litter! This is a celebration!"_

_"Who's the father?"_

_"Mousebrain! The deputy, of course."_

CinderClan's leader, Greystar, stood on the Highrock, his purring loud enough for the entire Clan to hear. "All cats of CinderClan, gather around. Today there'll be a celebration! Nightfur is expecting the first litter to be born into the Clan for three moons! StarClan has listened to our prayers, and tonight, we shall celebrate!"

"Nightfur! Blackstorm!" the cats chanted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the medicine cat's den…_

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm expecting a litter of kits?" Nightfur yelled.

The medicine cat, Stormfeather, puttered around the den. CinderClan hadn't had a litter for many moons, she wanted to make sure everything was going to go fine. "Yes, dear, now don't move. We don't want to do anything to startle the unborn kittens."

"Not moving," Nightfur murmured, her eyes locking on Blackstorm's. "Not moving." Blackstorm's expression was a mixture of pity and resignation.

* * *

"Nightfur, don't move," Blackstorm tried to urge the pregnant queen back into the medicine den. It was almost time for the birth.

"Blackstorm, I have been confined to the medicine cat's den for three moons. I've had enough," Nightfur struggled to a nearby pine tree and breathed in the morning air. She hated feeling so bloated, so defenceless.

Suddenly, she felt immense pain. "Get Stormfeather!" she hissed.

Blackstorm, ever the faithful, quick-thinking cat, dashed quickly towards the medicine den.

* * *

Stormfeather sniffed. "Kittens under a pine tree, honestly."

"It's over now, by tomorrow you can run one of the patrols," Blackstorm offered.

Nightfur smiled shakily. "I have to feed my kits, mousebrain. Come on, let me see them."

Stormfeather pushed a small dark grey kitten. He blinked up at the adult cats, as if observing them. Nightfur purred her approval. "A fine warrior for CinderClan he'll make. Won't you, Ashkit? Let's see his littermates."

Stormfeather hesitated, "I'm sorry, Nightfur, all his littermates have gone to StarClan."

"All of them?" Nightfur asked, showing no outward emotion. Ever the stoic CinderClan cat, even faced with the loss of several kits.

"All but one," Hesitantly Stormfeather pushed another kit towards Nightfur and Blackstorm. Only this kit was white. As white as pure snow.

As if sensing everyone's eyes on her, the little kit yawned and blinked her blue eyes at everyone as if to say 'I'm white, so?' and promptly snuggled down with her normal, grey brother in front of their equally, normal, dark coloured Clan mates.

* * *

So, like it?

Leave a review~

Siamese aka Cloudwhisker of LawlClan


	2. Day Two

**Twelve days of Christmas**

**DAY TWO**

For the LawlClan's Twelve days of Christmas LawlEvent.

This is actually the prompt for Day One which is: _a dead partridge—er, freshkill._

Okay, I wanted to post this quickly and as a consequence, I don't have a beta. ;w; Prepare yourself for some major language freakery. :D

Cool. Let's get to it! :3

* * *

"C'mon, Ashkit!" Cloudkit tumbled towards the edge of the forest.

Ashkit moved like a silent shadow, occasionally stumbling, but otherwise faithfully following his little sister to the edge of the forest.

* * *

Cloudkit stood in the sunlight, just past the shadow of the forest. Ashkit, however, hid in the darkness of the forest. He was more comfortable staying hidden, like a normal CinderClan cat. Cloudkit however seemed to blend into the Twoleg environment.

"Cloudkit, we should go back."

"Ah, don't worry, Ashkit. Those old cats have spent so long without kits that they've probably forgotten about us," Cloudkit giggled. "Come on, let us explore."

Sighing loudly, Ashkit followed his sister; after all, he was her brother. Brothers protected their sisters.

Cloudkit sniffed the air. "Ashkit, do you smell that?"

Ashkit sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Smells dead. Whatever it is, it wouldn't be tasty anyway," but before Ashkit finished his sentence, Cloudkit was already running off, following her little pink nose.

* * *

"Look at this!" Cloudkit's voice came from above Ashkit's head. "It's so big… and brown!"

Ashkit sighed yet again, clumsily climbing up to where Cloudkit was admiring a big, orange… thing. However, like a good CinderClan cat, he immediately scoured the area. "I don't think this is a good idea. You never know what rogue, or kittypet lives here."

"Oh, don't worry Ashkit. Just look at the size of this thing! If we could just bring it back to the Clan."

"It smells dead, Cloudkit. It's no longer fresh, no one will eat it." Ashkit rolled his eyes before seeing Cloudkit make her move. "Don't you dare-"

"Stealing the roast partridge right on the window sill, tsk, tsk."

Ashkit hissed, startled, before instinct kicked in and he jumped in front of his sister.

"Whoa now, tiger. Easy, easy." A big black and white cat sat back on its hunches. "The name's Smudge."

"You're black and white!" Cloudkit blurted out, astonished. The only black and white she'd ever seen was when she stood next to another member of the clan.

"I'm ying and yang, baby," Smudge said, smugly. "I don't suppose you alley cats are here for some Christmas cheer, are you?"

"Christmas?" Ashkit questioned.

"What's Christmas?" Cloudkit echoed.

Smudge dropped his jaw. "Not knowing what Christmas is, of dearie me, the education of young'uns these days. Honestly, alley cats…"

Ashkit sniffed rather disdainfully. "We're not 'alley' cats. We're from the forest."

Smudge widened his eyes. "You little kits are from the forest?" Smudge studied them curiously. "Well then, let me introduce you to the wonder that is Christmas. First! We celebrate the Christmas cheer by eating the partridge!"

With that invitation Cloudkit dived into the dish. "It doesn't taste that bad," Cloudkit muffled around a bite of 'partridge'.

Ash wrinkled his nose and took a little mouthful before swallowing it immediately. Seeing his sister's hopeful expression, he gave a weak smile. "It's not 'that' bad."

Smudge gave a loud mrrow of laughter, "Tuck in fellas, I'll just blame the alley cats tomorrow morning."

* * *

Okay, if you want to join LawlClan, there's link on my profile at the bottom. :D Note: Please read the rules first. Thank you~

So, leave a review~

Especially if I've made any grammar mistakes. :D

Siamese aka Cloudwhisker of LawlClan


End file.
